Freeing Setesh!
by lordanubis6238
Summary: This is the prologue to the rest of all of the stories I have posted on My page unless otherwise noted! PLEASE READ THIS FIRST!


Beta'd by LadybetaBug

Prologue

It all started when I finally made my way back to Egypt after 30 years. I hadn't been here since my Bar Mitzvah present from my grandmother back in 1995. I was walking around an ancient tomb that had recently been opened to the public. It was the tomb of a High Priest named Hapuseneb. He was the High Priest during the reign of Hatshepsut. I have always been obsessed with Egyptian mythology. I was just walking around reading the various Hieroglyphs along the wall (I have always just been able to read them since I first visited Egypt when I was 13). I noticed something weird on the south wall. There was a drawing of Anubis holding a cage with a weird being in it that I have never seen before. It looked something like Anubis Himself only it had a curved snout, long rectangular ears, a thin forked tail and canine body, with sprouted fur tufts in an inverted arrow shape. Below the cage was a string of hieroglyphs. Out of instinct I read them aloud. "Hy en peyth sen pen seseh spi, spi neb ba, kheper em ahk" There was a blinding flash of light and I found myself in a bare limestone room that looked similar to the inside of the pyramids.

There was a being that looked like the one in the cage standing before me. He was dressed in a royal loin cloth of blue and gold, the kind you would see on any of the ancient Egyptian pharaohs or Guardians. He started to speak before I could take in anymore of his appearance. "Thank you for freeing me from my prison. I am Setesh, the Egyptian Guardian of storms, desert, chaos and war. I was also known as the trickster of the Egyptian Guardians. I was put in that prison and have been there for almost 3000 years. I want to thank you for releasing me so I am going reward you. I see that you have a deck of cards in your pack. Pull them out." I instinctually knew this was Set in my inner being. I don't know how else to describe this feeling, I just knew he was telling me the truth about who he was. I swung my pack around and pulled the deck of cards out of the outside pocket and looked at him with a question in my eyes wondering how a deck of cards could possibly equate into a reward. Before he could say anything else I decided to throw a few questions his way "Just what did you do to get imprisoned for so long?" He stared at me long and hard, it felt like he was looking deep into my soul before responding to my question. "I like you, you are not intimidated by my presence like most would be. I will give you a brief answer. I found out that a few of the other guardians were going try and overthrow Ra and become true gods not just Guardians. I talked with my brother Anubis and we came up with a plan to stop them. Well Isis found out about our plan to stop them and when they failed to overthrow Ra, they framed me for it. Of course Osiris believed his wife and imprisoned me in that tomb. I am eternally thankful to you for releasing me. Now about your reward, that deck including the jokers has 54 cards." He then hit his staff upon the ground and the deck of cards flashed red. "All of those cards now represent a different world." I looked at him and asked "What do you mean a different world?" He looked impressed that his magic didn't seem to faze me as He answered "Well you see all of the worlds that you read about in books, watch on TV and from movies, exist in what is called the multi-verse. What I am thinking for your reward is letting you pick one of the cards from your deck of cards and sending you to that world. With your background in the Army, with Hacking and various other aspects of your life I think it will be interesting to see what happens." I thought over what he said for a few minutes and gathered my thoughts before responding to him. "I have a question. Let's say for example I get sent to the Harry Potter world. I have no magic and I do not think that it will be much fun being a muggle in that world. Will I become magical or adapt to the world I am sent to? By the way stop sifting through my head!" He got a shocked look on his face for a split second before gaining control of his emotions and hiding once again behind his normal mischievous façade. "Impressive! Very good question. Yes I will modify your body accordingly to whatever world you choose. If it is a magical world, you will be magical and so on. I will also give you an identity in each world so you can start living in that world right off the bat and not worry about how to set up one for yourself. As much fun as that would be to watch it would get boring quickly. Enough questions it is time to pick a world. Give me the deck of cards." He extended his hand and I handed the deck to him. He removed the deck from the pack and shuffled them before spreading them out before him. I reached out and grabbed a card from the deck and before I could even look at it everything went black.


End file.
